New and Improved
by DemonicDragon666
Summary: Shuichi has a three month tour.... Yuki and him got in a fight... Shuichi is pissed.... Shuichi comes back...but hes new and improved!
1. Chapter One

"Yuuukkiiiii" Shuichi shouted while running in Yuki's office almost knocking down the door. "Guess whhhaattt!"

Yuki sighed slowly standing up, "what brat I'm busy"

"I'm going on a tour in America for three months isn't that awesome!" Shuichi screamed and hugged Yuki but of course Yuki didn't hug back.

"Good I'll have some time to get work done without your annoying screaming" Yuki said in a thankful voice

"You don't mean that I know that you really love me but don't like to show it" Shuichi said in a knowing voice.

"How could anyone fall in love with an idiotic, obsessed freak," Yuki smirked as Shuichi gasped. Yuki had been mad a lot of times before but he never ever called the pink haired singer a freak…. And that… truly hurt…

"Y-you don't mean that." Shuichi stuttered uncertainly then he started getting all teary eyed. "I know you don't mean that you can't mean that."

"Of course I do and just to let you know, Ayaka is waayyy better in bed than you are. All you do is scream for more but her, she gets and then gives if you get what I mean." Yuki's smirk grew as Shuichi let one tear escape from his eye down onto his pale cheek. Then his head snapped up and he glared at Yuki forcefully. 'Screw being sad' Shuichi thought 'its time for a change'

"Fuck you whore I hope you burn in hell for all the pain you've put me through and just because I love you now and will always love you doesn't mean that I cant hate you right now." Yuki was stunned to say the least; he didn't know that Shuichi was capable of speaking in such language in such a violent manner.

Yuki had to admit that he did feel guilty. His love wouldn't be back in three months and he had just called him a freak. He made his lovers last night in Japan for the next three months suck ass…

"I'll be back in three months oh and Yuki… I hope you happy because if you are then at least one of us is." Shuichi walked to his room and packed everything he felt necessary to take for the time he was on tour. Without Yuki seeing he stuffed a picture of them at the amusement park in his bag then grabbed it and started heading out the door.

"One more thing Yuki, take one last good look because this is the last time you see the old Shuichi, when I get back I'm going to be the new improved Shuichi, not a stupid whiny freak…. And he walked out the door leaving Yuki speechless.

Hope you like it… If it's not very good tell me… Also Ill make sure to make the chapters longer later…. peace


	2. Chapter Two

Well here you go the second chapter…… Thank you to the people that updated you guys ruuulleee -

One Month Into The Tour

Yuki's POV

It's already been a month and I haven't heard a single thing from Shuichi. No letters, no emails, not even a phone call. For all I know he could be hurt or worse but I don't want to think about that I want to plan ahead so I can make it up to him. I swear if he comes back to me this time I wont hurt him anymore. Well I cant say anymore but I can try, please god let me have my shu-chan back.

I've talked to Touma but amazingly Shuichi wont talk to him either. He says that Hiro told him that Shuichi was a whole different person. He said that Shuichi was the same old funny pink haired brat that he fell in love with but there's another side to him; a less happy energetic side.

Two Months Into The Tour

Yuki's POV

DAMNIT! Still nothing. I have heard absolutely nothing and it was pissing me off… Why the hell isn't he calling or at the very least writing. I know there's no way in all of hell that Shuichi wouldn't come back. I know he will come back, he always does and this isn't any different is it?

Three Months Into The Tour

Yuki's POV

FUCKING SHIT! STILL NOTHING! Well at least he's coming home next week. Then I can yell at him for not letting me no if he was alright or where he was… or anything! I can't wait! No no Yuki calm down, no yelling you cant yell at him if you yell at him he might go away again and I'm not letting that happen!

I swore to myself that I would try my hardest to make sure that I keep Shuichi by my side always! Most of his stuff is here so no matter what I'll have to see him soon. Good then I can set my plan into action. Even though I don't exactly have a plan yet… but I can make on

Okay here's the plan I'm going to be really nice and I'm not going to, try not to, yell at him. Then I'm going to clean the house and get rid of all the ashes from my cigarettes. And To top it all of I'm going to say those three words that I've never been able to tell him I'm actually going to tell him that _I love him_. AND I DO! I LOVE YOU SHUIIICCHIIII!

Normal POV

Yuki turned off his lab top and pulled out the vacuum and other cleaning supplies and quickly but very neatly cleaned the house. When he got done he was even surprised with himself how clean the place looked. He looked over at Shuichi's stuff… Plan Make it up to Shuichi was in motion… and he was ready for anything…. Or so he thought.

THE DAY OF SHUICHIS RETURN

Normal POV

Yuki had everything spotless and he even bought strawberry pocky for his pink haired lover. Everything was set and ready to go. Shuichi should have gotten off the plan about an hour ago so he should get here soon. Yuki took in a deep breath and got ready for Shuichi. How bad could it possibly be when Shuichi said that he was going to change. Yuki sighed and then stood up and made a cup of tea. (A.N. I love tea.. and mountain dew but anyway cough)

Ten minutes later there was a loud knock at the door and Yuki quickly got up and brushed himself of and looked around the room one last time to check if he had gotten everything. He walked to the door then slowly opened waiting to hear the loud YUUKKKIIIII I MISSSEEDDD YOUUU or the giant hug….. it never came. Yuki looked down slowly and his eyes widened inconsiderably larger and he let a loud gasp escape from his lips. In the shock he dropped his tear cup and it shattered on the ground but he didn't really care right now…

(THHHEEE EENNNNDDDDDDDD…. Juuusstt kidding, just because you guys are awesome Ill right a little bit more…… )

Shuichi stood there wearing black baggy jeans and a tight black shirt that said… I POKE BADGERS WITH SPOONS… in red letters. He had on earring and it was the ace of spades. He had black eyeliner on and get this… his hair.. it was black with pink tips.

Yuki had to say that he was a little turned on. Shuichi looked so hot and mysterious yet he was a little scared to. He never ever expected Shuichi to turn punkish Goth… ever.

Shuichi looked up at Yuki and smirked at his expression. Then he let one sentence escape his hot moist lips. "I'm New and Improved Yuki…you like it?"

DOONNNEEE… Please press the button and tell me how you like it… Now if you excuse me I have to go to a dance recital right now! BYE BYE…Till next time

And just to Let you know Shuichi is Punkish Goth ….He is **NOT** Satanist!


	3. Chapter Three

DUDEEEEE THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS … I LOVE YOU GUYS!

This is only my second Fanfic and my first on didn't even count as a fan fiction but I'm soooo freaking happy you guys like it.

Oh and momo and her second wave... you suck …. smile hehe… you are a mean person… and I don't like you.. WOOO… once again.. you suck

And the "I poke badgers with spoons" shirt IS NOT MINE… I got it from hot topic… I heart hot topic…

OOOOONNNNNNWIIITTTHHHTHHHHEEESSSSSTTTTTOOOORRRRYYYY!

Chapter Three

Yuki just stared blankly for a while the finally had the nerve to ask, "S-Shuichi is that really you."

"Of Course who else would I be?" Shuichi said with a sexy smirk. Yuki's mouth fell open he thought that he was the only one with such a sexy smirk. Then he finally closed his mouth and motioned for Shuichi to come in. Yuki went to sit down on the couch and Shuichi followed sitting down pretty close to Yuki.

After a long line of questions for Yuki and a ton of answers from Shuichi, he finally explained that on the first month of his tour he had met Ace and Alice two gothic Americans. They started hanging out and going to parties and all that other good shit. Then they decided that he needed a make over. He explained that he wasn't Satanist but he wasn't a cry baby anymore.

After talking for a while Shuichi suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked concerned… Shuichi replied with a simple nod. "Well then what is it?"

"The house…. It's… So … FUCKING CLEAN! Plus there's no cigarette smell! What's going on here," Shuichi yelled looking around franticly.

"Ididitforyou," Yuki mumbled quietly.

"What was that, I don't think I heard you right," Shuichi looked at Yuki kind of surprised but he tried to hid most of it.

"I said, did it for you. God you need to listen better," Yuki said with his usual stoic features.

"Pfft… don't think that just cleaning will make me forgive you Yuki. I mad as hell so you better do something big to make up for it. Now if you excuse me my friends and hotel are waiting for me." Shuichi said trying to be as cold as possible to Yuki.

"Friends?" Yuki asked.

"Yes friends don't you remember Alice and Ace, yea, they came back with me. Ace is going to be Bad lucks new drummer (YES! DRUMS) and Alice is going to be Bad lucks new bass player. Together were kick fucking ass!" Shuichi shouted really loud.

"Can you come and visit tomorrow," Yuki asked with pleading eyes. Shuichi thought for a while then smiled. "Yea Ill come but I'm bringing Ace and Alice along with me."

Yuki looked annoyed but he realized that if he didn't let his lover bring the friends over he would most likely not come at all. "Fine."

Shuichi smirked. "Bye bye Yuki see you tomorrow," and with that Shuichi walked out the door.

THE NEXT DAY

"They are going to be here today so I have to get dressed early," Yuki said to himself. He went into his room and came out wearing a blue button up shirt exposing some of his chest and plain black pants. He brushed his hair and teeth then came out looking perfect. He looked really seexxyy (A.N. Smiles, I'm happy.) The door bell rang and Yuki walked to the door and opened it.

There stood Shuichi wearing baggy black jeans with a green outline and silver chains hanging off. He wore a black shirt that said an English band 'System of a Down'. He had a tiny bit of eyeliner and a many necklaces. The guy next to him that he realized must be Ace was wearing black baggy shorts that were outlined in blue with blue and black chains. His shirt said 'You know how I smile when I see you? It's because deep down I'm laughing.' In red and white letters (A.N. Also I go that from hot topic it's a funny shirt) he had long black hair with red tips. The girl next to Ace which was most likely Alice was wearing a black short skirt and thy high black boots. Her shirt was black and there was a silver fairy with a silver dress. (Once again… hot topic -) Her hair was black with blue streaks.

"Welcome," Yuki said in a monotone voice. Shuichi, Ace, and Alice smirked and walked inside…

UUNNTTTIIIILLL NEXT TIME!... I want to thank the people who like my story and I want to also thank the people who tell me in a nice way that I need to fix something… now on the other hand… the people who say I HATE YOUR STORY… or .. YOU SUCK... you guys are mean… and I don't like you … so if you don't like my story I don't care as long as you don't bad mouth it… smiles


	4. Chapter Four

Hey guys… I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update I was at my grandparent's house and they have the slowest internet that you will ever see … Sigh

And just to let you guys know… YES I do know where my story is going and I love the ending… thank you for all the reviews… and think you for the people who said gave criticism in a nice respectable manner.

Thank you very much too all my reviewers!

And to momo and her second wave… sorry about the whole thing… you kind of caught me at a bad week all I can say is that my best friend and I are in a huuugggeee fight cause I don't like her boyfriend for so many reasons so sorry… pllleeeaaaassee forgive me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

Ace was chilling in the on the couch with Alice sitting next to him and then Shuichi was sitting on the other couch. Yuki was standing up by the wall next to the kitchen.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Yuki asked as he watched Shuichi's eyes light up happily.

"You wouldn't happen to have any margaritas would you?" Shuichi asked hopefully. His eyes were getting all big and happy.

"Actually, Yea I do" Yuki said unsurely. He would have never thought that Shuichi would ask for liquor, let alone a margarita. Then he looked at Ace and Alice, "You guys want one to?"

"Sure why not," Ace and Alice said. Then Ace continued, "But I would give Shuichi any liquor, it gets to his head and he's crazy when he's drunk." Shuichi just looked at him then stuck out his tongue. "I'll be just fine thank you."

"Okay just don't let what happened last time happen again" Ace remarked.

"ACCEE! I thought I told you not to speak of that again" Shuichi screamed.

"Well it was pretty funny," Alice joined in smiling.

"ALICE NOT YOU TOO!" Shuichi shouted sadly.

Yuki stared at them like they were insane, which he thought might be possible at the time. He knew that he would regret asking this but curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "What happened last time?"

Shuichi's got wide and he looked at Ace and Alice and shook his head. Ace smirked then he replied. "Shuichi, Alice and I went to this night club and Shuichi had one to many drinks and next think you know he had stolen this girl's tiny pink thong and was dancing around in it."

"YOU BASTARD" Shuichi retorted**. (A.N. cracks up Sorry about that but my friend just gave me the idea about how funny that would be if Shuichi did that so I had to)**

Yuki had a hard time not laughing about that one. He pictured it in his mind and almost fell to the floor. He quickly said, "I have to go to the kitchen and make the margaritas." Then he ran off into the kitchen where he had started cracking up.

Shuichi was chasing Ace around the house with a giant plant he found by the window. He was just about to get him when Alice shouted, "WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT!" They both quickly sat down.

"Did we get her mad?" Shuichi whispered to Ace

"I pray on everything that is holy that we didn't." Ace whispered back. Shuichi nodded in agreement. When Alice got mad… there was no going back.

Yuki then came back with four margaritas and handed one to each of them. "There's more in the kitchen if you guys want more."

"Awesome!" Shuichi smiled.

"Just please Shuichi don't get drunk." Alice pleaded

"Okay I won't," Shuichi told her.

**2 hours later **

"WOOO! LOOK IT'S A BALCONY," Shuichi was… completely drunk. Shuichi tried to dance on the balcony and almost fell off. Luckily Ace caught him and threw (yes threw) him on the couch.

"Shuichi you idiot don't kill yourself," Ace scolded him.

"I was only ganna fly like a birdie," Shuichi explained. The Shuichi started dancing around like and idiot. He then did the worm. **(A.N. Random… yet necessary). **

"Umm well I think it's better if we get going." Alice said. Ace nodded then said, "I think Shuichi might kill himself if we don't get him to bed." They all looked at Shuichi and he was trying to jump off the couch and touch the fan. "My point exactly." They all nodded.

"OH! That reminds me, Yuki, next Friday we are having a concert and Shuichi wanted you to go." Alice exclaimed.

"I might come," Yuki said in and uncaring voice.

"You better come." Ace glared at Yuki. Then Alice handed him a flyer type card thing and it said BAD LUCK on the top and it told details about the concert. After that Shuichi, Ace, and Alice all left. Yuki sat down on the couch and sighed. He of course new that he was going to the concert and he wouldn't miss it for the world but he would be damned before he let anyone know that.

**FRIDAY NIGHT… AT BAD LUCKS CONCERT**

Yuki had just pulled up at Crimson Moon a new night club that they had just opened up. It was about time for the concert to be starting, it started at 9:30 and it was 9:23 right now.

Yuki quickly ran to the ticket booth and shouted, "I NEED A TICKET NOW!" The ticket dude looked up. "Sorry were sold out."

"WWWHHAAATTT? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! IM EIRI YUKI!" Yuki shouted.

The ticket man looked up then threw him a front row seat pass. "Mr. Yuki I'm very sorry Mr. Shindou wanted me to give you this."

"That's what I thought,' Yuki said walking into the building. Yuki found his seat then he sat down.

Just as he sat down the lights went off and the stage was lit with purple and green and blue colors. Shuichi walked out wearing a black shirt that showed his stomach and a black trench coat. He had a pair of black very short shorts on. Ace, Alice, Hiro, and Suguru all were wearing similar outfits**. (A.N. Well I was ganna explain it in deep detail but I was tipped that you guys like to use your imagination on this so… knock yourself out)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WWEELLLLPPP I hope you guys like it … Review please…

Thank you for the reviews you guys are awesome…


	5. Chapter Five

Hey! Sorry about the long wait… I hope this chapter will make it up to you..

The Song is: Counting on me

The Band is: Korn

I wanted to say thank you to kito who made me laugh by squealing like a Japanese school girl and yes I agree.

And I had a question about Shuichi's hair. It's Black but the ends are pink.

Now on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

Shuichi was wearing on of those microphones that went in you year then came around to the front of your mouth so you could sing put use both hands.

"This song was written by me with the help of my best friend and Bad Luck's guitarist Hiro. It's for a guy I loved and love still but he treated me like shit. I want to forgive him but he'll have to make it up to me big time," Shuichi declared as the crowed went cheered loudly.

Shuichi started singing in a hot low voice.

_Why can't you ever back down?  
Why can't you just shut your face?  
Oh god the feelings I feel  
Would get me thrown in a cage_

Shuichi started swinging his arms up in the air.

_You're the one who's always screaming at me  
I'm the one that keeps your lives so care free  
What the fuck more do you want me to be?  
Why must you do this to me?_

Shuichi's arms came down and he started swaying back and forth. Then from the middle of the stage Hiro came up with the same microphone as Shuichi and sang/screamed.

_Run away, I can't see  
Lead the way, make them pay_

Then Shuichi came up from behind him and continued singing.

_Counting, on me.  
Always hoping I'll be  
There for all of your problems  
and in turn you're never there for me  
You sucked the life out of me  
You hate everything you see  
I can't take this anymore  
I always stay when I should leave_

Shuichi hands started running through his hair, across his chest, and rested down on his stomach.

_You see the pain in my face  
While you keep putting me down  
Inside the rage starts to build  
You push me I won't go down  
You're the one who's always screaming at me  
I'm the one that keeps your lives so care free  
What the fuck more do you want me to be?  
Why must you do this to me?_

Shuichi took his hands off his stomach and started swaying again. Then he brought his hands up and snapped to the beat. Then Hiro screamed loudly.

_Run away, I can't see  
Lead the way, make them pay_

Everyone in the audience was kind of shocked to see that Hiro wasn't that bad at singing. Shuichi then continued.

_Counting, on me.  
Always hoping I'll be  
There for all of your problems  
and in turn you're never there for me  
You sucked the life out of me  
You hate everything you see  
I can't take this anymore  
I always stay when I should leave_

Then Hiro started whispering huskily into the microphone.

_Could it really be the day, today?  
Could this really make the problems go away?  
I'm going to hurt just not in time_

Shuichi started screaming as Hiro kept up the hot whispering. **(A.N. Shuichi is screaming right now and Hiro is whispering the other stuff)**

_Right now!  
- I take in all I can now  
Right Now!  
- You've torn us all part  
Right Now!  
- There is nothing you can do to stop me  
Right now_

Then Shuichi and Hiro got on the front of the stage and started screaming at each other. Shuichi screamed right as Hiro screamed now.

_RIGHT! NOW!_

_RIGHT! NOW!_

_RIGHT! NOW!_

_RIGHT! NOW!_

_RIGHT! NOW!_

_RIGHT! NOW!_

_RIGHT! NOW!_

_RRIIGGGHHTT!_

Shuichi took charge of the next couple of lines of the song.

_Counting, on me.  
Always hoping I'll be  
There for all of your problems  
and in turn you're never there for me_

Then Hiro sang.

_You sucked the life out of me  
You hate everything you see  
I can't take this anymore  
I always stay when I should leave_

Then for the last verse Hiro and Shuichi sang together.

_Counting, on me.  
Always hoping I'll be  
There for all of your problems  
and in turn you're never there for me  
You sucked the life out of me  
You hate everything you see  
I can't take this anymore  
I always stay when I should leave_

The crowed was stunned to say the least. They didn't know that Shuichi and Hiro sounded that good together. They didn't even know that Hiro was good at singing.

Then after getting over their shock they started cheering insanely.

Yuki was so pleased with Shuichi's first announcement! That meant that he actually had a chance at getting his lover back and a chance is all that he needed.

Yuki had to give a smirk. Shuichi had most definitely gotten better at righting lyrics than he had when they first met.

Then Shuichi started speaking, "This song I wrote when I was hyper and in a perverted state of thought, so, if there are any little children in here tonight I suggest you close there ears." Shuichi smiled happily.

Yuki grinned. He knew that this… was definitely ganna be a good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welp I hope you liked it!

I thought that the song fit perfectly with how Yuki treats Shuichi.

Also I've always thought that Hiro would be a good singer and plus he looks like a good singer if I do say so myself.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. HELP ME! Please

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I have a bit of a problem that I was hoping you guys would help me fix. For the next chapter I needed a dirty song. Like a really awesome yet dirty song. Not too dirty though!

Example of to dirty: I wanna do you in my grandma's kitchen

… That's most definitely something I don't want in a song.

So if you guys could give me a song I can make my new chapter ASAP!

Thanks again,

DemonicDragon666


	7. Chapter Six

Wow… I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I got caught with the song prison sex by tool and wasn't able to get on the computer for a while… they thought I was looking at porno. Sigh BUT IM BACK! And I highly apologize for the wait!

ALSO… IN OTHER NEWS… My best friend is writing a story and she needs some feed back! And if she's Happy I'm happy… which means… review here and I'll write more! SO if you could please do that I would be in your dept and your are really awesome if you do that! Plus you'll love the story… it's great! Then go to original stories and humor and then it's called Informal by RockCityMourge… THANK YOU!

Song: The Bad touch

Artist: Bloodhound Gang

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New and Improved

Chapter Six

Yuki was definitely ready for this next song. Shuichi said that it was going to be dirty and Yuki… loved dirty.

On stage Shuichi began to sway seductively to the music as the beat of the song raved to meet his ears. Then he began to sing in a tempting sexy voice.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about _

I'd appreciate your input

Shuichi voice filled with passion and his eyes reflected a hint of lust. This was on Shuichi favorite songs; he wrote it thinking he would never use it. I mean inside he had a perverted mind but damn this song took the cookie of perverted ness. Of course as he wrote the lyrics he was thinking of Yuki. Thinking of Yuki only made his passionate voice get hotter.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Cisco, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

His first target was Hiro. Shuichi continued singing as he danced over to Hiro and got between him and his guitar. While Hiro continued playing Shuichi grinded against Hiro's "happy place" hard. The shocked pleasured look on Hiro's face told the audience that Shuichi sex routine wasn't planned and that only made the crowed drool more. Hiro's head tilted back and he let out a slight pleasured whimper that could be heard over the microphone.

Yuki had dreams about this moment but he didn't really think that it would look that good! But when he had erotic dream about Shuichi and another person, he was always right there with them hitten it off. Yuki quickly stopped his thoughts and continued watching Shuichi.

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

Shuichi swiftly slid down Hiro's body and got out from in between Hiro and his guitar. Shuichi looked around and spotted Ace and Alice and smirked. He walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her waits and slowly but erotically swayed with her for about ten seconds before dancing his way to Ace. **(A.N. Sorry for the people who wanted more Alice action but… I wrote this story to write guy on guy action … and I think that's what your reading and watching gravitation things for … cause I 3 guy on guy action)**

Ace tilted his head slightly to the right giving Shuichi the write moment to quickly nibble on his neck. Shuichi then put his hands on Ace's knees and slowly raked them up Aces body till his hands were rapped around Ace's neck. He gave Ace a quick lick on the cheek before smurfing of to his lastvictim of the night… Fujisaki.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files" _

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now

He smirked while walking determinedly towards Suguru. Suguru looked at Shuichi with wide eyes knowing the Shuichi… was most likely… going to molest him. Unfortunately he knew that he was going to love every second of it. It's not like he liked Shuichi in that way but after watching what Shu did to the others he was 100 ready for his turn. Fujisaki's shocked wide eyed expression soon changed into an exited smirk.

Shuichi walked up to him and crawled under his knees and slowly pressed his body against Suguru. Then he slowly dragged his body against the younger boy making them both let out a small moan. Once Shu fully stood up his hands traveled from Fujisaki's back and all the way back down before Shuichi crawled back between his legs and stood up in a seducing manner. Shuichi slapped Fujisaki's ass making the boy jump before going back to the front center of the stage and completing the song.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now _

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Yuki couldn't decide… to go take Shuichi on the stage… or just go and take care of his little "problem" in the bathroom. Yuki decided bathroom was best so he got out of his seat and ran to the bathroom.

Shuichi watching Yuki knowing exactly where he was going and for the reason he was going there. He smirked knowing _if_ he and Yuki got back together that he was going to have on hell of a time in bed.

YUUUMM! Audience was definitely happy; some cheered "GO SHUICHI" while others shouted how sexy he looked. He had half of he crowed aroused guy and girl. Yuki better hurry up… cause there's going to be a very long line to the bathroom… if you catch my drift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLICK THE BUTTON! PLEASE! And remember please do that for my best friend… cause awesome people review for awesome stories… Like Informal… THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter Seven

Sorry that it took me so long to update… I've been running out of ideas for my story… I mean I had it planned up to chapter six… but now I'm going purely off my mind. If you guys have any ideas please e-mail me! Also if you do have any ideas that you want to contribute please don't put them in a review because I don't want the rest of the readers to know what's going to happen next! Thanks so much for reviewing you all kick ass!

Heh I'm watching Kung Pow right now… and if anyone has seen that movie… you know how hard I'm laughing...

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gravitation because if I did… Shuichi would be punk-Goth and Yuki and Shu would be doin it on every surface on the house.

Thank you all my reviewers… You don't know how much I love you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New and Improved

Chapter Seven

Yuki walked out of the bathroom with a pleased look on his face. He looked up on stage to find that Shuichi was finishing up one of his old songs 'spicy marmalade.' Yuki always wondered where the hell did spicy marmalade come from? Only Shuichi would sing a song about spicy jelly/jam. (A.N. Good question Yuki… does anyone have an answer… Spicy Marmalade still is a kick ass song though) He just smirked and disregarded his question.

When Shuichi finished his last song he smiled, waved, and then walked off stage. The crowed was going crazy. When all of Bad Luck got behind stage they gave each other high fives and hugs.

"That kicked so much ass!" Shuichi shouted happily while giving Hiro the biggest hug in the existence of the world.

"That's because you sexually harassed all of us," Hiro said smirking.

"Aww you know you loved every second of it." Shuichi pouted. Everyone started laughing all of their asses off.

"Man Shu, where did you learn to dirty dace like that?" Suguru asked curiously. Then Shuichi told them the long tale of how Yuki and him went to a nightclub in New York. Yuki taught him how to dance and get down and dirty. Thinking back on those memories made Shuichi realized just how much he missed Yuki.

When everyone was done getting changed out of their tight the group finally got back to there apartments (Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru live together and Ace and Alice live together) Shuichi asked if he could speak to Hiro alone. Suguru told them that he would be in the shower then quickly left his two band mates to talk. Shuichi and Hiro walked to the living room and began talking.

"I was Yuki there Hiro, and it made me realize how much I want to be with him again." Shuichi cried. Hiro wrapped his arms around his best friend and let Shuichi cry on his shoulder. Shuichi contentedly welcomed the embrace.

Hiro lead Shuichi to the couch, where he sat him comfortably on his lap. "Shu-chan, you love him don't you? It's okay you don't have to hide anything from me, I'll support you no matter what." Hiro stated seriously. Yuki might not have been his favorite person but for Shuichi he would put up with him. Shuichi nodded and he buried himself into Hiro's chest.

"Hiro, I do love him! I don't want to but I just… do! I'm so scared that he's going to hurt me again! I don't know if I could live through being hurt again." Shuichi sobbed violently into Hiro's shoulder.

"Don't worry Shu, I'm sure everything's going to be just fine." Hiro comforted. About 10 minutes later Shuichi sobs had finally calmed down but he was still clutching Hiro tightly.

"Thank you so much Hiro, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me." Shuichi told him gratefully.

"Aww, It's no problem, besides that's what I'm here for anyway!" Hiro stated happily.

They finally got up and decided to get into bed. By that time Suguru was already out of the shower and in his room. (A.N. He's not sleeping… oh no… I have plans for him MUHAHAHAHAHA) Hiro led Shuichi to his room and made sure he was tucked in.

"If you need anything, Shuichi, don't hesitate to come and get me." Hiro demanded quietly.

"Thanks Hiro, don't worry, I wont." Shuichi yawned and then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hiro smiled softly before exiting the room and going into Suguru's room.

"Hey Hiro, how's Shu-chan doing?" Suguru asked before walking up to Hiro and putting his arms around him. Hiro smirked at Suguru, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think he's going to be okay, or at least I hope so." Hiro whispered. Suguru smiled and reassured him that things were going to turn out fine. Hiro and Suguru had gotten together at a Mindless Self Indulgence concert. (A.N. Yuummm Mindless self indulgence.) No one knew about they're relationship, its not like they were hiding anything it's just there was no right time to tell everybody.

"Well for now I think we should worry more about this tomorrow." Suguru said leading Hiro over to the bed. Hiro laid Suguru on the bed before laying himself down and draping his arm around Suguru's waist and pulling him towards himself. Suguru cuddled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately after Hiro fell asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOOO HIRO AND SUGURU ACTION! I'm sorry to the readers that don't like this couple but I happen to lovvvveee it! I hope you still continue to read even if you don't. ALSO! IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER PAIRINGS YOU WOULD LIKE PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I MIGHT PUT THEM IN THE STORY!

I hope you liked it… Please on everything that is awesome give me some ideas!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW … wow it's 3:17 right now… I'll see ya later!


	9. Chapter Eight

SOOORRYYY! For the long wait! I have been overly busy with school . Spanish is really difficult for me! I also made the track team and my coach makes us run hills… Cries I fear hills! So everyday when I get home I do my homework and sleep. But I will try to write more while in school!

Thank you for all those that reviewed! It means so much to me! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gravitation because if I did… Shuichi would be punk-Goth and Yuki and Shu would be doin it on every surface on the house.

WARNING: Things take and unexpected twist…. Why that's a warning…. I'm not sure yet! LOVE YOU GUYS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

New and Improved

Chapter Eight

Shuichi awoke in a panic screaming with such agony that it could be heard easily through the rest of the apartment. Hiro woke up immediately and hastily got out of bed and ran to the living room praying that Shuichi was okay. Suguru shortly followed.

When Hiro got to the living room the terrorizing sight in front of him made it hard for him to breathe. Shuichi set on the floor a broken lamp at his side sitting ominously next to him, a piece of that shattered glass in his hands, and blood flowing swiftly out of the self made gashes on his lithe pale arms. Before Suguru had a chance to see the wretched sight Hiro pulled him to his chest.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Suguru whimpered in a small voice.

"Nothing, just go back to bed; I have something to take care of." Hiro lied hoping that Suguru would just go back to bed.

"Hell no!" Suguru shouted angrily. "I'm not that stupid Hiro, now, tell me what the hell is going on."

Hiro sighed, knowing that he had to get Shuichi to a hospital and quickly. So, he stepped out of the way giving Suguru a full view of distorted self mangled Shuichi. Tears instantly sprang to his eyes. They walked slowly up to Shuichi and tried to shake him but nothing seemed to work. Hiro took off his shirt, ripped it into strips, and then rapped it around Shu's self inflicted wounds. **(A.N. That would be sexy to watch Hiro rip off his shirt )** Hiro then looked straight into Shuichi's eyes but quickly regretted it due to the non-existent emotion in them.

"Suguru, we need to take him to the hospital." Hiro realized. Suguru nodded, still in shock. Hiro picked up Shuichi, being very mindful of his cuts. Hiro laid Shuichi carefully in the back of Suguru's car. **(A.N. I'm not sure if Suguru does have a car but now he does Hiro has his beautiful motorcycle!)**

"Suguru, are you okay," Hiro said sternly grabbing his chin and lifting his head so their eyes would meet.

"Oh god Hiro, what was so wrong that he would do that to himself?" Suguru asked tears resurfacing.

"I don't know, but right now we have to worry about getting Shu-chan to the hospital." After those quick words Hiro and Suguru got into the car and drove as fast as they could to the hospital, paying no mind to the speed limits.

Hiro picked up Shuichi and took him inside the tall hospital building. "Someone, please help!" A doctor quickly ran over and took Shuichi away bringing Shuichi somewhere unknown. A nurse walked up to the short after and asked them to please wait in the waiting room and fill out the patients name and information.

After filling out piles and piles of information Hiro called and informed K, Sakano, Ryuichi, Tohma, and many others. He had attempted to reach Yuki but his cell was off. No matter, he knew that Tohma would be able to get to Yuki.

No more than 10 minutes went buy and the door was suddenly knocked forcefully open. A very angry looking K entered followed buy a puffy eyed Sakano.

"What the hell happened?" K questioned heatedly.

"K, calm down, Shuichi was hurt, so the doctor took him away." Hiro stated sorrowfully. K set down next to Hiro and demanded being told everything that had happened.

"What the hell? Why did Shuichi go suicidal? Did someone hurt him? I'm going to kill them!" K continued his angry ranting until a very pist off Yuki came busting in Tohma right next to him.

"Eiri, you need to calm down, your not help Shindou-san by threatening everyone that works here." Tohma spoke tranquilly, referring to Yuki running down the halls screaming at doctors trying to find Shuichi. Tohma didn't get a reply because Yuki was already butchering Hiro with questions. After repeating the story once again the doctor took this time to walk in.

Yuki jumped up and ran to the doctor shaking him and begging for news on Shuichi.

"I'm looking for the family of Shuichi Shindou." The doctor spoke nonchalantly, completely brushing Yuki's questions aside. Hiro slapped his head; he had totally forgotten to call them.

"They're not here." Hiro responded.

"Well then, we either need a legal guardian to fill out these information release papers or a family member. Until then, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for news." The doctor said.

Tohma stood up and grabbed the papers. "I am Shuichi Shindous legal guardian," Tohma said filling out the papers. Everyone looked at him in surprise but decided against asking at this particular moment. The doctor took the papers and began explaining the situation. He told them that Shuichi was suffering from Night terrors. They are like nightmares but much more sever. Shuichi has an extreme case of night terrors that caused him to hallucinate and feel a bad emotion. In his desperateness to get that emotion to go away he resorted to physical pain. Everyone was in complete shock at what the doctor has just told them.

"What can we do?" Yuki asked calmly.

"Keep a close eye on him, make sure that he stays away from anything sharp, and, most importantly, keep him happy." The doctor continued with a monotone voice, "now you can see him, he's in room 221." And with that he walked away.

Yuki and the crew booked it to Shuichi's room. Upon entering Yuki cautiously walked to Shuichi and tears sprang to meet his eyes. Shuichi was sleeping and he looked so small and frail laying there in the white hospital bed. He then noticed the glowing red cuts on his arms and let the tears fall he turned to Tohma and buried his head in Tohma's chest. Tohma looked at Shuichi sadly and rapped his arms around the heart broken Yuki.

"It's not your fault Eiri, please don't blame yourself." Tohma begged.

"What the hell do you think those night terrors were about? They were most likely about me! That emotion that he was feeling was sadness over the way that I've treated him." Yuki argued.

"Eiri, that's enough! Pull yourself together!" Tohma spoke firmly, "Shindou-san needs you to be strong."

Ryuichi took this time to bust in. K grabbed Ryuichi before he could jump on Shuichi pulling him back giving him the "you know better" look. Ryuichi just smiled and happily bounce to Shuichi's side.

"Shu-chan! I heard you were in the hospital! Are you sick? Do you need Kumaguro-chan to make you feel all shiny again?" Ryuichi shouted holding up Kumagoro. Ryuichi finally got a chance to look over Shuichi fully and his smiling face came to a haul.

"What the fuck?" Ryuichi turned to them face more serious as anyone has ever seen it. "Someone better explain this right now!" Ryuichi pointed at Shuichi's arms. His eyes flashed over to Yuki. "You did this, you caused this didn't you!" Ryuichi demanded. Yuki just nodded still feeling self guilt. Ryuichi hand quickly flew into Yuki's unsuspecting face and he fell to the ground.

Yuki did nothing but gaze solemnly. "It's all my fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welp, I hope you guys liked it! Once again sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update sooner!

Please review and feel free to email me for ideas or Constructive criticism. Or just to say Hi… haha!


	10. Chapter Nine

Haha! I updated really quickly! This chapter was extremely fun for me to make. I'm sorry that I made the last chapter so morbid. This chapter is more funniness! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gravitation because if I did… Shuichi would be punk-Goth and Yuki and Shu would be doin it on every surface on the house.

Warning: I cuss a lot without knowing it… sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New and Improved

Chapter Nine

Before Ryuichi could get his hands firmly around Yuki's neck a loud yell was herd from the other side of the room. They quickly and found Shuichi staring at them in complete and total horror.

"What is it Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked worriedly.

"You…you guys… just… broke… my…. NEW SLIPKNOT CD!" Shuichi screamed tears filling his eyes. Yuki ran up to him trying to get him to stop crying.

"I'll do anything you want, I'll even buy you a new SKipknot CD." Yuki begged hopefully.

"IT'S SLIPKNOT DAMNIT!" Shuichi yelled angrily. "Fine, Yuki, there's only one thing that you could do to make this up to me."

"Anything." Yuki sighed in relief.

"You need to get me the new Tool CD." Shuichi smirked.

"Shindou-san that seems harsh. That CD hasn't even been released yet." Tohma spoke up.

"Well then you get it for me!" Shuichi turned to Tohma hopefully. Tohma stared at Shuichi before flipping out his cell.

"Yes… Tool… no not the sex toy… yes the band… Tomorrow… Thanks bye." Tohma then turned straight to Shuichi. "The deed has been done." Shuichi tackled Tohma onto the floor and thanked the hell out of him.

"Really, it's no problem; I know how it is to be in love with Tool and A Perfect Circle." Tohma said eye's glazing like he was going into a long forgotten flashback of his younger years.

"You like them?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course, Maynard James Keenan is my god!" Tohma danced happily. **(A.N. Maynard James Keenan is the lead singer in both Tool and APC. They are awesome bands… very sexy.)**

"Mine too!" Shuichi screamed back. At this point Suguru had tripped and fell on Shuichi's other Slipknot CD.

"OH GOD WHY!" Shuichi started crying again, "Whyyy… Corey Taylor…Sid Wilson… Joey Jordison… Paul Grey… Chris Fehn… James Root… Craig Jones… Shawn Crahan... Mick Thompson… It's ganna be okay." Shuichi said getting out of bed and picking up pieces to his broken CD. **(A.N. I am proud that I can name all the members of Slipknot… ) **

Shuichi, you need to be in bed!" Yuki said running over and Kneeling down next to him. Shuichi looked at him horrified.

"Umm, Yuki… look down." Hiro and K said simultaneously. Yuki looked down and noticed that he had just landed on Shuichi's Korn, Offspring, and System Of A Down CD's. Shuichi began banging his head on the ground below him, crying like a three year old lost in Wal-Mart.

"God the only thing you could possibly do know would be to…" Shuichi looked town at his fist that he had just slammed into the ground. "Marilyn Manson… NOOOO!" Shuichi whimpered. He stood up furiously, "tomorrow, I better have all new CD's, or else, some peoples balls are going to get chopped off and then stapled to their ankle.

Everyone grabbed between their legs, faces going pale. The doctor chose this time to come trotting in to see 6 men holding their balls and his patient glaring evilly at everyone.

"Umm, maybe I should just come back?" The doctor told them slowly trying to get out of the room.

But K was too quick and he closed the door. "I want a full report on Shuichi Shindou… right now!"

"Pretty much, Shindou-san is healthy. Just keep an eye on him when he's sleeping. Make sure he is eating properly, and maybe he should to a psychiatrist. But other than that, he's free to leave at any time." The doctor then booked it out the door saying something about other patients.

"Well then, looks like your sleeping with me and Suguru tonight." Hiro told Shuichi

"But Hiro it's Friday, tonight is our night to… well…. You know," Suguru said disappointingly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Shuichi won't mind." Hiro joked.

"Haha… you guys are funny… there's no way in hell I'm sleeping with the two jackrabbits… I prefer to wake up clean, if you know what I mean." Shuichi joked back.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay with you guys tonight?" Yuki asked.

"Why?" Hiro questioned.

"I want to be close to Shuichi, just for a while." Yuki responded.

"And that's your only reason?" Hiro inquired.

"Yes." Yuki said in a low voice.

"Well then, if Yuki-san is going, then so am I." Ryuichi spoke up.

"Why not?" Tohma shrugged joining in.

"Aww! That's so cute! Were all together and tonight we can have a giant orgy." Shuichi joked.

"Ryuichi turned back to Tohma and asked," Tohma, what's an orgy?" Tohma choked on his spit. Everyone else started laughing at the curious Ryuichi and the horrified Tohma.

"Well Ryuichi," Shuichi started, "It's when more than two people…" Tohma went behind Shuichi grabbing his mouth.

"If you finish that sentence, no more Tool CD." Tohma threatened. That shut Shuichi up immediately.

"I will have my Tool CD, and you will have, NO BALLS!" Shuichi whispered evilly.

"What was that Shindou-san?" Tohma asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, muhahahahaha." Then another loud crack was heard. "MINDLESS SELF INDULGENCE! NOOOOO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that it's so short! I'll update more later! Hope you likey!

All the bands that I mentioned are not mine. They are kick ass bands though… they all rock my sox!

Thank you to those who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter!


	11. Chapter Ten

Hides away from angry people

Damn, I've been gone for a long time. I hope there is some love out there for me still.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation because if I did… Shuichi would be punk-Goth and Yuki and Shu would be doin' it on every surface on the house.

Warning: I cuss without knowing it… my bad!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New and Improved

Chapter Ten (Took me long enough ducks from tomatoes)

After Tohma got done attempting to strangle Shuichi and answer Ryuichi horrifying questions on sex they decided to sit down and eat some food in the ketchin. This was a really bad idea because Shuichi and Ryuichi had band together as an unstoppable force… to cook dinner.

"Um, Shuichi, what the hell is in this… soup?" Yuki cringed horrified at the water like material that he guessed was soup.

"You're such a joker Yuki!" Ryuichi laughed insanely, "We all know that, that's Shuichi's amazing beef burritos with mustard and pickles."

Everyone slowly pushed away their "beef burritos" except for Tohma who was way too polite for his own good. The crowd stared in pure amazement as he lifted the spoon to his mouth and slowly stuck the gray, wobbling creature into his mouth. As if timed stopped the noise went dead and all focus was on Tohma. He chewed once… then twice…

"Shindou-san, is there glass in here?" Tohma spoke slightly bleeding from the mouth. Every body gasped in horror as maniacal laughter erupted from Shuichi.

"Why yes Tohma, their just happens to be bits of my System of a Down CD in your yummy burrito SURPRISE!" Shuichi danced. And there you have it; Shuichi had finally parachuted off the deep end.

"Wow…" K spoke looking in his surprise food. "Hey, mines Korn! Accomplishment!"

Yuki sighed deeply and wondered what the hell he was doing here anyway. He looked over to see Ryuichi trying to poke Shuichi's butt; Shuichi was turned around oblivious to the pokage. Ryuichi looked up to see Yuki glaring evilly at him and he just couldn't resist… he did the power thrust. (aka humping motion with more force) Yuki stood up and got ready to punch Ryuichi in the face, but as if predicting Yuki's movements he grabbed the cake off the table. Yuki cursed himself, he couldn't punch Ryuichi now and risk destroying the only edible thing in the house.

"Hey wait," Ryuichi looked around, "Where are Hiro and Suguru?"

He began to walk into the living room in search for his lost friends but was stopped by Shuichi shaking his head solemnly.

"Ryuichi, going out there is suicide; if you go out there I can't guarantee you'll return in one peace." Shuichi explained. Ryuichi looked confuzzled, as did the rest of the gang. As if planned a loud moaning was heard and everyone nodded in understanding. They knew now… the horrors of Friday night.

"As you can see it's Friday night and at exactly 1:11 a.m. Funky Friday begins." Shuichi went on, "And you never, ever, want to screw with Freaky Friday."

"Why?" Tohma had to question.

"Because of what happened to Charlie." Shuichi said sorrowfully.

"Who's Charlie?"

"He _was_ our next door neighbor. Good man. Good soul."

"We'll where is Charlie now?"

"Exactly."

Everyone looked towards the bedroom in complete mortification.

"They ate Charlie!?!" Ryuichi screamed.

"Sexually, yes they did Ryuichi… yes they did." Shuichi spoke epically.

"Wait, where did K go?" Yuki spoke while he looked around.

"SWEET JESUS IT'S UNSTOPPABLE!!" They heard K scream from the bedrooms. Ryuichi got up and tried to make a dash to help but Shuichi once again stopped him.

"It's too late for him. He'll be with Charlie now." Shuichi said his head downcast.

"And that is?" Tohma asked.

"Exactly." Shuichi muttered.

"Now everyone if you would like to make it out of here alive we just have to wait till 2: 22 a.m. when Funky Friday ends." Shuichi instructed and everyone nodded.

"In the mean time we can interrogate Tohma on where the hell my CD is?" Shuichi spoke evilly pulling out a knife. "Don't worry this is for cake not for me to chop off your balls and then tape them to your face."

"It should be here in about 2 days." Tohma spoke in a high voice, face pale. He watched Shuichi glare at him and hold up the knife. "I meant it will be here in the morning."

"Muhaha excellent," Shuichi laughed.

Suddenly, out of no where, K rolled into the kitchen bruised and bloody. He threw a grenade and hit the deck with both of his guns a blazing.

"What the hell was that horrible creature?!" K screamed curling up in the corner in fetal position. "In all of my years of battles and countless epic war across the nation, I have never seen anything that horrendous. It was beyond mortifying. I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of life"

"Funky Friday," Everyone spoke in unison. K nodded and curled tighter in a ball.

At exactly 2:22 a.m. as Shuichi predicted the moaning and the house shaking came to a stop. Everyone sighed a big sigh of relief and K uncurled himself slightly.

"Its okay guys, it's over, we've survived another Funky Friday." Shuichi cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha, Omg. I'm so sorry. I think the air might be secretly crack because I have no idea what's wrong with me.

My deepest deepest like… ocean deep apology.

I love you guy's and I hope you'll continue to read even though I write like I'm on crack.


End file.
